


Reed900 one shots ft. Hancon

by TangyVanilla



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangyVanilla/pseuds/TangyVanilla
Summary: I'm so proud of this, seriously, like I'm not one for an ego but this is art OK? Trust me. I forgot I wrote one of them and went back and read it and cried. I've been working on this for a long time. Ive written like 20 chapters on wattpad and I'm currently moving them over. Any suggestions would be poggers, have fun and drink water bestie. Xoxoxo
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines visits an old friend

The year is 2053, androids are not seen any different from humans. They live harmoniously, there is practically no segregation and it'd almost like they never existed differently.  
You could say it's a wonderful world of peace, were everyone is happy. I'm sure it is too. But not for me.  
I walked down the wet gravel, rain stabbed at my back, clinging my old jacket to my synthetic skin.  
I'm not sure why I wore it. Its not standard procedure anymore, infact I haven't worn it since after the android revolution.  
The colourful assorted flowers that grew along the side of the path wilted and drooped under the pelting rain.  
The greys and blacks of the granite and concrete littered around, a calm yet suffocating atmosphere.  
I looked up at the dark clouds looming above me, salty water dripping down my face and down onto my shirt.  
I stop and look down, I never thought that a single block of concrete could mean so much to me.  
"Good evening, detective" I say bending down on one knee. "I um, brought these for you." I hand a pink and yellow bouquet from behind my back, offering it into the arms I could not see.  
His arms. The ones I loved the most. The ones he used to hold me with, the ones he used to through birds at me with, his arms. I miss his arms. I miss being in his arms.  
"Heh, I saw these yesterday in a street store. I was thinking about them all day, and how they reminded me of you. I raced back today to make sure they were still there. They were, luckily." I laughed softly to myself, gazing down at the flowers in my hand. There was silence then, lasting a few minutes. A few moments of peace, of mutuality.  
"I remembered your favourite colour!" I smile joyfully. "Remember when Tina bought you a dozen pairs of socks that were on sale just because you had said the day before that you favourite colour was yellow?" I chuckled, subconsciously listening for one back in response.  
"oh yeah." I remembered the flowers in my hand and placed them on the grass in front of me. "They're for you."  
I grunted as I shifted and sat down on the ground. Once again we were in silence.  
My eyes wondered and found a willow tree, moulding at the roots from days of rain. It's petite leaves scattered on the wet dirt.  
"Funny, even the prettiest and most resilient trees wilt and die at some point."  
I could almost hear his breathing beside me. His gentle whisperes and uncreative jokes flowing into my audio processors. But of course he wasn't there, its just an error, and he never will be again.  
"I'm so sorry. Gavin. I don't know what to do" I knelt up at rested my forehead against the dark granite. "I'm so lost without you. Please, all I want it to see you again. Even if it was just for a second." I gripped the top of the stone, at this point I couldn't tell what was rain and what was tears. "I don't think I was designed to feel this way, but with you, you made me feel like I could do whatever I wanted. However I felt was up to me and no programming could change it."  
"I'm so sorry, detective, I couldve been there sooner. If I had just listened and stayed with you." I brought my head up and looked directly into the golden name engraved in front of me, my face scrunching up at the mix of rain and tears hitting my face. "I would've jumped infront of a bullet a hundred times for you. You know that? Just so I could see that face of yours again."  
I sat back and let my hands fall loosely to my lap. "And that's the problem. I can jump infront of a bullet a hundred times. But you, you can't. You get hit once and its straight to the hospital. Get hit in the head once, however, and we get this. If only I had been there. I'm so sorry." I silent sob escaped my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this gave you a taste of the rest of the book, some will be melancholic like this and some will be a little more spicy 💪💪😘😘


	2. Your majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king needs a partner, but man are the girls ugly these days.

The ballroom sparkled in all its glory, pure gold coated the walls and ceiling, diamonds crammed in at every nook and cranny. Kinda messy actually, but they didnt care, gold is gold, doesnt matter how its arranged. That's not how I see it.  
My father was in charge of decorating the ballroom, he didnt quite have the touch my mother did. I wouldve offered to help but "the younge prince cannot be seen doing manual labor". I'm not even a prince I'm the king, the amount of times I've had to remind him. I guess hes just used to being in charge, not used to the whole retirement thing.  
Anway he had arranged this party to find me a wife, he ever so desperately want me to find one. I know he thinks its what's best for me but my god have you seen the women in this country. Or maybe it's not the country, maybe all women are unsatisfactory. I'll never know because the damn man wont let me leave this forsaken city.  
Whatever makes him happy I guess. 

(3rd person)  
"Your majesty, the daughters are arriving, it would be adviced you make your way to the throne room now."   
A blonde maid interrupted, holding her hands behind her back.   
Nines sighed and turned around "yes I'll be on my way, thank you Chloe"   
She simply bowed her head and left, leaving him in peace to get ready.  
He was supposed to wear a full outfit of the tailed coat and and all that, but that would be far too uncomfortable. Instead he had just his shirt with the arms rolled up and an unbuttoned gold suit vest.  
"Let's get it over and done with then." Looking in the mirror he tried to fix his hair but the same curl would fall down everytime, made him look even more scruffy. "Ugh never mind"   
Buttoning up his vest he strided to the exit.   
He footsteps echoed down the overly decorated halls, paintings of his ancestors stared at him with disappointment.   
Finally in the throne room after what felt like an unnecessary 4 miles of hall ways he saw another 4 miles of women in bright clothes lined up.  
He visbaly died inside, hanging his head and sighing.  
His father nudged him and whispered "Dont be like that Son, the sooner you start the sooner you end, and you may find the woman of your life here tonight!" He chuckled hopefully.  
"..yeah...woman.." Nines stretched and cricked his back, yawning and walking over to the throne.   
The king nodded to a servant, in which he turned to the guests and announced "The king is ready to meet you! Remember to smile" the servants cheeks were rosy as ever, always seemed to be in a good mood, even when the king would say something snarky about him.  
Girls of every age and ethnicity giggled excitedly, bustling in their tight goofy dresses.

It must of been at least an hour of meeting boring women when it was almost done, just a few dozen more.   
He thought he was actually going to fall asleep, but he cranked his eyes open, waiting for the party to start so he can get hammered and then sleep.  
"Introducing, Lady of the North"   
A stone faced lady with a ginger platte over her shoulder smiled and curtsied, her white eyeshadow making her look dead. Nines huffed.  
His eyes shifted to the side, a man stood waiting at the back of the room, he must of introduced one of the girls or something. He seemed messy but handsome at the same time. His stubble making him look like a homeless perso but his matching navy blue shirt and vest made him look very tidy and reformed. Like a well dressed rat.  
Soon the stranger left his mind and he was back to being bored, he hadn't even noticed that they had actually finished.  
He stood up in surprise and stretched his legs, yawning once again.   
"Come on Chloe let's get to the alcohol"  
He looked around the room and couldnt find where the handsome rodent went, he brushed it off and marched to the ballroom once again.

A sea of multi colour fabric flooded the room, spinning and dancing, laughing and drinking. All of which making sure their best side was facing the king.  
He smiled out to his audience as joyfully as he could, then dropped his face and wondered straight to the drink the champagne waiters.  
He grabbed two glasses and sipped one, looking around for a place to sit and sigh to himself.  
He spotted a step behind the golden pillars and shuffled his way to it, lifting his arms out of the womens way.  
Squeezing out the crowd he landed on the step, careful not to spill to much.  
As he sat down he threw back a whole glass of champagne and placed it beside him.   
He balanced his elbows on his knees and watched the party take place. His eyes scanned over the girls, he had met so many that night but not a single one could he remember. Apart from that rat man where did he go.  
Nines looked around, pretending to be nonchalant, but actually quite hopeful. He stood up to get a better view, he was quite tall so he could easily see over their heads, too bad some of them had heightened hair and wigs.  
He sipped his glass again and squinted, checking each corner for him.   
He finally spotted him, he was the only person in only one colour all over. He was stood near the glass doors to go outside, looking around suspiciously.  
Nines thought about approaching him when he saw him dash out of the exit, no one else seemed to notice but himself. Now he had to go check him out.  
He pushed through the crowd, girls squealing as he touched them. He didnt stop until he got to the other corner.   
Finally at the gates a waiter stopped him, "going somewhere sir?"   
Quickly and calmy he replied "yeah just getting some air, getting real stuffy with all these beautiful women in here"   
The waiter smiled and turned back to the guests.  
He sighed in relief and shot through the doors.  
It led to one of his favourite places to go, the balcony. You could perfectly see the moon at this time of night, there was hardly any light pollution too which meant the stars were super clear.  
The man he followed was out there, leaning against the rail about 20 metres down. He looked up to the sky, he back curved and his elbows on the barrier, making his shoulders raise.  
Nines slowly walked towards him, smiling for some reason. He looked real pretty in the light of the moon, made his eyes twinkle and all.  
Quietly he stood next to him, leaning on the barrier too.  
"Nice sky tonight isnt it?" Nines whispered smugly, hoping to make him jump.  
"Sure is, best view I've seen in a long time" To the kings disappointment he made no expression of shock, he seemed just as calm as before.  
"Having a break from all the ladies?" Nines furrowed his brow, now fully invested.  
"Not my kinda thing" Not once did he look away from the moon.  
Nines however looked straight the other mans face, puzzled.   
"Yeah...me.. neither" He looked down then turned to the sky, just as confused.  
They stood in silence for a little while, just feeling the light breeze.  
"You got a name?"   
"Gavin, Gavin Reed" He looked away from the stars finally and smiled to him.  
"Im-"  
"The king? yeah I know" Gavin shook his head and chuckled, "Do you want me to bow or something?"   
"Oh god please no no dont do that" He laughed in return.   
"Well alright your majesty" Reed smirked.  
Seeing this mans smiled made Nines chest feel warm, and he couldn't figure out why.  
"Its...nice to meet you Gavin" He passed his drink to his other hand and held out his free one. Gavin reached and shook it, but before he let go he lifted Nines nuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. "Its nice to meet you too, your highness"   
Nines started down at his hand, unable to procces anything. 'What the hell what was that I cant breathe oh my lord my heart has actually stopped call a medic what's happened to me my face is warm this is witchcraft what's going onnn'  
Nines didnt speak a word, his very red face was frozen in place, his grip on his drink tightened.  
Gavin smirked up at him. "You alright there you seem to be a bit startled, I apologise if I crossed a line"   
Error Error Nines Brain stopped functioning Error 404 thoughts not found !overheating! Self destruct in 3..  
"Uh-Uuuuhh-uh um niCe tO mEet yOu" Nines realised he hadn't breathed or blinked in about a minuet.  
"You already said that.." Nines raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly what was happening to the king, what he had managed to do.  
His face got even redder somehow.  
"I'm just messing with you! Didnt think that would actually work, you're not the stubborn stuck up king that everyone says you are."  
Nines wanted to just fall over and turn into a spider or something and just run away never to be seen again, hopefully being stepped on by a horse or something. That wasnt going to happen though, so he had to force himself to function.  
Suddenly his brain clicked back into place and he took a sharp breath in, taking his hand back and holding his glass again.  
"Hah yeah... wait people think I'm stuck up???" Suddenly his face dropped into a puppy dog pout.  
'This guy is too much' Gaving thought to himself, hardly stopping himself from smirking. "Well I mean you seem to push away every girl that approaches you, people kinda assume you dont think anybody is worth your time. But that's obviously not true."  
"Oh..yeah I see how they could think that. I dont know what it is, there just never seem to be any girls that I want to even get to know, they're all so boring and plain." Once Nines had started to breathe normally again, he turned back to the balcony since he couldnt look at Gavin any longer.  
Gavin squinted at him, 'is this guy serious? He just blushed like a tomato and one kiss on the nuckles and hes telling me it's something to do with the girls???  
He also turned and leaned again, a cloud had appeared over the moon. "Maybe it's not the girls fault? Maybe you just dont like them" He tried.  
Nines face scrunched up "That's??? What I just said???? I dont like them theyre plain and boring??"  
Gaving hung his head and closed his eyes. "No I mean, you dont like any girls"  
"....I haven't met the right one yet, theres alot of girls you know, and picking one is gonna take a long time." Nines could not get a grasp of what he was saying at all.  
"Your majesty-"  
"Please call me Nines, way to formal"  
"-Nines, I don't believe you'll ever find a girl to love"  
Nines pouted "You dont? That's a bit mean, like sure I'm picky but one day shell turn up"  
"Oh my god jesus give me strength, I'm really trying to make you figure it out here but I had no idea youd be that oblivious. I'm trying to say, you will find love, but just not in a girl!" Gavin turned and opened his hands.  
Nines turned and looked at him, the cogs in his brain slowly turning. "Not...a girl? You mean like..."  
Gavin stepped closer to him, placing his arms on the kings waist.   
Nines backed up but bumped into the balcony rail, he placed his hand down behind him.  
Gavin got closer again, this time placing his hands on the banister either side of his waist, under his arms.  
"Ah ha I don't know what you're trying at here but-" Nines lifted his chin as the other man got even closer. Although Reed was much shorter it didnt stop him at anything. "G-Gavin" He gulped, now looking down at the handsome man approaching him.  
"Funny that, little ol' me, a princesses servant, can make the kings knees knock." Nines felt his breath on his lips.  
"Well I guess we should get back to the party Nines" Gavin stepped back and smiled innocently, taking the champagne glass out of Nines' loose grip and walking towards the doors.  
It took him a second to move again but when he did he swung his body around towards him. "I like you" He called out.  
Gaving, with one hand opening the door and the other taking a sip of Nines' drink, he smirked "I know." And with that the door swung behind him.  
"When can i-!" But it was too late, he was gone. "..see you again.."  
What just happened, the king, the ruler of this land, the highest monarch, just got finnessed by a servant, and then got left like a damsel yearing after the prince who saved her and then left on his mighty steed.  
He really did wonder though, would he ever see him again? He never found out which princess he was escorting.  
Nines looked back to the moon. "At least have the decency to leave your shoe on the palace steps"


	3. Kandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, Gavin trades with someone at a rave.

"FUCK YEAAHH" Gavin yelled as the bass dropped. His friend Tina laughed along as they danced to the beat.   
Gavins bracelets wrattled as his arms flung around, his pink, blue and yellow beads jumping with him.  
"Hey gav, I'm just gonna go refill my water, I wont be long" Tina strained over the bassy music and loud crowd.   
Gavin somehow heard her and turned his head "What? Oh, take mine too will you?"   
Tina didnt want to shout again so she gave a thumbs up, took his backpack and walked away into the crowd.  
Gavin carried on mindlessly dancing, his heart racing, blood pumping in time to the music, jumping as one with the crowd.  
It must of been only a few minutes before Gavin was approached. Gavins head was stuck in the song so he didnt hear it the first time.   
The man put his hand on Gavin's bare shoulder. Gavin jumped and turned around to see a tall man with dark hair standing above him. He wore a pink and blue pony beaded mask that covered half of his face. His arms were covered in more kandi similar to Gavin's.  
"Hey" Gavin greeted breathlessly. He looked closer at him, his noticed his pearl blue eyes, he'd never seen anything like it.  
"My names Nines, what about you?" He didnt have to shout much over the music, his voice was distinguishable even through the bass.  
"Gavin" The shorter man gained his voice back. "Michigan?" Nines' accent reminded him of home.  
"How could you tell?" He tilted his head.  
"I was born there I think I'd be able to tell" Gavin smiled and carried on dancing again.   
"I must ask, you have water on you' dont you?" Nines had noticed his lack of backpack and coudlnt help but be a mom.  
"Not right now no, my friend Tina is going to refill both of ours, infact" Gavin looked at his Fitbit "she shouldn't be long now"  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone then" Nines started to turn back into the bouncing crowd.  
Gavin reached and grabbed his shoulder. "No no! Sorry I didnt realise what that sounded like, you can stay!, Tina's a lesbian so you dont have to worry about her" Gavin laughed, making Nines smile under his mask.  
Nines was about to respond when red lights started flashing from the stage.  
"Wait! Bass drop!" Gavin said as quickly as he could, lifting a finger to Nines' already covered mouth.  
The lights flashed faster until it reached complete silence. Nines took what felt like forever to look at the man stood next to him. His eyes sparkled. Nines had never seen anything like it. It's like he was performing a light show in his iris, which he noticed, even under the dark of the sky, were a bright shamrock green, his favourite colour.  
Gavin jumped high in the air as the bass returned lower than ever, lights now flashing an array of colours, the colour in his eyes no longer distinguishable.   
Nines smiled and started to dance with him, Gavin remembered Nines and smiled back at him, the light returning in his eye.  
The song slowly ended and the crowd carried on moving. Although Gavin was looking rather worried.  
"What's wrong?" Nines got closer to him.  
"Tina, the one I said about before, she hasn't got back yet. I cant belive I forgot about her." He pulled his hands from his forehead and grabbed Nines' hand, dragging him through the crowd.  
Nines loved the people. As he raced past he spotted glimmers of glovers, glittered up faces and kandi trades. Which gave him an idea.  
Gavin came to a stop and Nines almost bumped straight into him.  
"Tina!" He shouted, letting go of his hand.  
Nines peered over to see a dark haired girl wearing a neon bikini, covered in kandi alike to Gavin, leant againt the bar table looking up at a ginger girl dressed similarly but with sweatpants.  
"Tina I was worried" Gavin approached the girls, sighing as if it had happened before.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, your water is here" she passed Gavin back his backpack. "This is Charlotte, weve been getting to know each other" Tina looked back up at the girl towering above her.  
"Well," Gavin tutted, "you ladies have fun, I'm stepping out of the crowd I need a small brake"  
"Really? You? You need a brake? Okay you do do you I guess but beats me why you need one so suddenly. Stay safe Gavin."  
"Yeah yeah" Gavin started to walk towards the opening, looking for Nines just before stepping out. Nines realised he wanted him to follow and did so quickly.

"Why did you need a brake?" Nines asked, sat next to him on a curb.   
"Its not that big of a deal, I just needed to replenish my energy" Gavin sipped from his water straw.  
"I see. How long have you been a raver for?" Nines hands gripped the cold concrete corner.   
"Ah dont get that kind of impression, I've been doing it for a long time now, since I was 17 I think."  
"And how old are you now?" Nines played with his necklaces.  
"26, you?"  
"I'm 24, but my first rave was when I was 20, and it wasnt the best experience I've ever had, to be honest." Nines traced the cobblestone gaps with his eyes.  
"How so?" Gavin looked over to Nines again, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Oh you know, everyone was rolling, but I didnt want to, they tried to get me to so I left. Not that much big of a deal, just the wrong people."   
Gavin slided his hand closer to Nines'.  
"And what about now?"  
"Hm?" Nines looked down at him, once again a sparkle in his eyes that he wish he could look at forever.  
"Are you with the right people now?" Gavin slid his tanned hand over Nines' pale one. Nines froze, and then relaxed.  
He lifted his free hand a took off his mask, Gavin finally saw his face. He had freckles dotted around that he hadn't noticed before. He also couldn't help admire his jawline and how perfectly symmetrical his face was.  
"Yeah, yeah I am" They faced eachother, nose to nose. Gavin felt his breath on his lips. The lights lit up the sky. Bass slowly vibrated the floor beneath them.  
"Oh I forgot" Nines lied. "Do you want to trade?" He pointed to the cuffs on his wrists, and looked back again to the shorter man.  
"Absolutely " Gavin gave a breathy smile, and turned his head, looking down at his right arm, wondering which bracelet to give.  
He chose, and then looked back again.   
Both lifted up peace signs and touched them together,  
"Peace" Nines smiled.  
They then created a heart.  
"Love" Gavin sighed.   
They flattened their hands againt eahcother's, they could feel each others heart beating faster than the music in their head.  
"Unity" Nines smiled again in turn.  
And finally they linked their fingers together. They looked at their hands entwined. It looked perfect. They fitted like puzzle pieces. Each finger connecting like jigsaw. It was as if it was meant to be.  
After a minuet of silence, Gavin whispered "respect."  
Gavin lifted a blue and black cuff off of his wrist, little LEDs waking up with the movement. Two small pearlers stuck out at an angle from the bracelet, resembling kawaii wings.  
Nines gasped at the obvious time and effort put into the kandi and choked as his fitted it on his own wrist.  
They swapped hands, but Nines let go and reached to his waist, where more cuffs and bracelets were kept when he had no more arm room left.  
He brought out a pastel rainbow belt with a large rose quartz block acting as the buckle. He untied it and wrapped it around Gavins waist, pulling him closer as he did it up.   
"You know rose quartz is supposed to bring out love." Gavin smirked, not being able to stop his hands sliding to Nines' shoulders.   
"I know what I'm doing" He let go of the belt and let it hang lopsided on Gavins hips. His hands went slowly up to his stubbley face.  
"Do you now?" Gavin inched closer towards his new friend. "Then show me."


	4. I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An android comes knocking for help.

"Mr. Kamski, there's someone waiting at the door. We're we expecting visitors?" 

Kamski put his news tablet down on the black marble table next to him. 

"No I wasn't" He furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up "Maybe it's my brother, or Connor" 

"Would you like me to let them in?" 

"Yes yes, thank you Chloe." He waved her off with his two fingers. 

She bowed her head "Let's hope it's not the police, sir" She briskly walked to the main hallway. 

She unlocked the door and looked the man up and down. He looked worried, but not in the human way. 

"Good morning, Elijah is waiting for you in the next room" 

"Thank you Chloe" He desperately stumbled though the hallway into the swim room. 

"Kamski!" He pleaded

Elijah turned around to face him, curious who could possibly nocking on his door this early. 

"Rk900?" 

The android walked around the pool and stood in front of his creator. 

"Kamski you have to help me." 

"Well there really must be something wrong. Tell me." 

"It's Gavin" 

Kamskis face went white 

"Or rather it's me? Or its both of us??? I don't know!" 

Kamski breathed, "What's happened?" 

"I need you to change my programming." Rk900 stood up straight. 

"To what?" Elijah was even more curious now. 

"It's a long story but after dealing with Gavin for so long, putting up with him everyday, I feel connected to him. But I feel like I physically can't do anymore than that. I belive it's because what I was programmed never had the use for..." Kamski raised an eyebrow at the sudden pause in the androids rush off words. 

"For positive emotions such as the one I want to feel for Gavin. Is it possible to change that?" 

Kamski smiled to himself. "Of course" 

The androids face was swept with relief. "Thank you Kamski, I won't forget this." 

"I know you won't, Im the one who programmed you not to." Elijah laughed. 

\------------

"Thank you again Kamski, Ill make it up to you some point" The tall android smiled as he stood outside the door Chloe held open. 

"Don't worry about it, my pleasure, just show my brother some love, he needs it." Kamski full heartedly smiled. 

"See you again!" Rk900 shouted from his car. 

Kamski waved before stepping back, letting Chloe shut the door. 

He chuckled to himself then headed back towards the swim room. 

"Elijah?" A soft voice asked from behind. 

Kamski stopped in his tracks "Chloe?" 

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to that Rk900 model?" 

Kamski turned his head to face her and smirked "Absolutely nothing" 


	5. Flinchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok right trigger warning sexual abuse, dont worry it's not from Nines. I'm really sorry it's starting to sound like I sexualise all this stuff, please don't take it that way, it's just ideas I have late at night.
> 
> Also you know how I said this book was art? I forgot about this one, the first 3 are art and then I had a couple months of weird but there's still good ones here. I'll take this down if you want I don't mind.

"How am I supposed to help you if you cant speak to me?" Nines huffed confused, sat on Gavin's bed.  
Gavin was sat cross legged, hands in his lap, pouting downwards. He couldnt bring himself to tell Nines.  
"You've been acting really strange okay? An I'm concerned for you, it may be in my programming but its still real. Please Gavin, you flinch everytime you hear a detail from our latest report. Are you ill? Is it making you queasy around blood? That doesn't sound like you? Please Gav" Nines leaned forward, his body twisted at his feet were on the floor.   
Gavin sighed, closing his eyes shut, trying to figure out what to say. He had been taught not to be vulnerable, but this felt like he was going completely against it.   
"My sensors for human interaction were never completed, I cant tell what emotions you're feeling apart from my own intuition." He softly placed his large hand over Gavins two in his lap.  
Gavin bowed his head. He never talked to anyone about this. Only Tina knows even the small bits. He cant be expected to suddenly burt out now, he has to be strong, dont let other people get to him.  
"Gavin" Nines was concerned, but because he couldnt work it and therefore unable to control it, he was getting frustrated. He tried to hold it back but he didnt think much harm could come from a little persuasion, it was for his own good after all.  
"Please help me, I want to help you but I need to know why you keep acting so...." He looked him up and down. He was usually messy but for the past couple days he seemed just awful, he hadn't had a shower, his clothes were crumpled, he hadn't shaved, he looked ill. Gavin looked under his brow to him, scared and tired. "...not you. The Gavin I know is an asshole who doesnt give a fuck about who's died and who murdered at a crime scene, as long as the job is done. Since you got told about the father and daughter case you've been shaky, having smoke breaks much more often, you havent even called me Tincan in 140 hours."  
Gavin stayed still, stuck inside his own head.   
"Answer me!" Nines raised his voice slightly, he didnt mean to come across mean he was just fed up of being useless.  
He noticed he had actually moved, flinched once again. What was up with him??  
Nines sighed, gripping lightly onto Gavins rists and pulling them towards him, making Gavins back arch and force him to loom upward. They were very close, but Nines didnt care, he wanted to know what was wrong with his partner.  
"...let me go." Gav whispered, weakly pulling his hands back, Nines keeping his deadmans grip.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong" He watched Gavin pout, still weakly struggling his arms back. Nines face went dark.  
He quickly forced him down onto the bed, holding his wrists either side of his head.  
"Dad sto-!" He blurted out as he fell back, scrunching his face and raising his shoulders in defence.  
Nines started down at the very frightened Gavin, who was shaking so much it was hard to look at.  
All the pieces clicked together in his mechanical brain.  
"-oh" He gently lifted his fingers away from his wrists, sitting back up.   
Gavins hands stayed exactly where they were, still pushed into the pillow.  
"Gavin I'm so sorry I- I didnt know" He looked down at his lap in shame. "Gav?"  
The detectives hands curled into fists as he faught back tears.  
"..Dont...hurt.....me" He choked, obviously wanting to hold is arms up in defence, but he kept them where Nines had placed them.  
Nines' heart shattered, he felt so much pain tear through his body.   
"Hey hey it's okay shh I'm not going to hurt you" Nines cautiously led down beside him, brushing his cheek with his hand. He pulled away, still shaking like a half dead man in a blizzard.  
"-No" Came out as a stifled sob.   
"Its me Gavin, Nines, Rk900, I never ment to hurt you in anyway, i would never do that. Hes gone now, you're with me, your android partner. Breath for me."   
He carefully draped his arm across Gavins chest, holding him loosely but safely. "I wont let anyone hurt you, ever again"  
His one eye creaked open, a terrified looking slowly calmed on sight of his partner. "..tincan?" He smiled painfully.  
"Yeah that's me, you're okay now, you're safe. You can move freely."  
Gavin pushed his arms together, shivering fists infront of his face as a shield.  
Nines waited patiently, listening to his breathing.  
Eventually Gav turned over, pushing his face into Nines chest.  
"Ok we can talk another time, sleep now, you really need it." He reassured to the already asleep Detective.


	6. There's more than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gives Gavin a little lesson on how model numbers work.

Connor stood in the rain, looking down at another android, another Connor to be exact. Model number #313 248 317 -61, although people liked to address him as evil connor, though he was really just the same.  
'Well?' Connor communicated to 61s mind.  
'Fuck you' 61 communicated back. Fowler had made the conclusion that the more androids they had working on a case, the faster it was gonna be solved. However, this was not the case at all.  
It was 61s first mission and he was having a rough time, his scanners weren't supposed to coexist with the 51 Connor and their memories get intertwined and confuse the both of them. 61 find it harder to deal with as he was only supposed to exist to kill 51, and living longer than that has deviated him in a different way.  
61 stood up and stared blankly at Connor, squinting slightly. "Why dont you have the pleasure, Connor" 61 sneered stubbornly.   
Connor smiled back pleasantly.   
Reed however stood with his android partner under a makeshift plastic cover provided by the department.   
"Those two freak me out" He sneered, arms crossed.   
Nines looked over his shoulder at him "What do you mean?"   
"They're completely different, and yet they look exactly the same." He sighed  
Gaining his attention, the android turned his body fully towards his partner. "Arent human twins just the same? What makes them different?"  
"Well yeah I guess, but they look exactly the same, theres no difference. It confuses me and I dont like it."  
"What about me?" Asked Nines patiently.  
"You look different! Completely different, sure you're the same basis model, but you're taller, your hair is different, your eyes, your face, your height, heck you even wear different clothes! They wear the same clothes! They don't even try!"  
Nines sighed at his stupidity, was this slight discrimination just because they're not human? Maybe? But did Nines have the patience to correct him? Not at all.  
"There is a difference in their clothing. Connor's number end in 51, "evil connor" ends in 61, that's why we call him 61, idiot."  
"What? Since when?" Reed squinted at the squabbling pair.  
"On their chest, just like mine"   
"Uhuh, I dont see it- wait you have one???" Gavin turned around in shock.  
"Well yes every model has one, how else are you supposed to identify how many there are of you?"  
"You mean that?!?" Gavin pointed at Nines' chest after a few minutes of silence and more squinting. "How the hell am I supposed to see that!? That's white on white! God Kamski is the bane of my existence"  
"#313 248 317 -87, since you're having such a hard time reading" Nines stared off over Gavin's down looking head.  
"Hmmm... wait did you say 'how many there are of you?" Gavin furrowed his eyebrow.  
"Ra9 you're slow today, we really dont have time for this" Nines started to turn back to the investigation. Gavin grabbed his shoulder and turned him back,  
"Nononono wait... you're 87, hes 51, and the evil one is 61?"  
"Yes."  
"And that number shows how many there are of you?"  
"Yes."  
"So theres 87 of you?"  
"No." Nines heaved. "Right lets simple this down for you. When an android is created, do you think its built in one go?"  
"..no"  
"Exactly. In the designing process, many models are created before the end product, each one slightly different either in programming or looks. Eventually, they end up with a complete looking model that is put out into the world for the public. That number shows what model it is out of the many they did before hand? Understand?"  
Gavins face was unreassuringly blank. "So the number is how many failed attempts there was?"  
"Yes! Exactly. Well, almost, some fail, some Kamsi just didnt like the look of."  
Gavin frowned, "where do they all go?"  
Nines also frowned. He never thought about it before, he didnt need to. He stood up straight and looked away, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. "I'm not sure, probably in the garbage disposal."  
"I know Elijah, he probably kept a couple to show his work. Hes very prideful in showing his workings."  
Nines looked down at the Detective "I hope so..."  
"....So theres 87 of you?" Gavin broke the silence, or more fittingly 'shattered' it.  
Nines wanted to pull his synthetic hair out."No. Detective. " He replied patiently. "Me, Connor, and 61 are all the same type of android, ok? So there were 50 other attempts before the main Connor was created, then there were 9 more until 61 was created, probably just programming, then there was another 25 attempted models before me. Get it?"  
"It think so. It does mean theres 87 of you then?"  
Nines gripped Gavins shoulders "G a v i n. They are not me. I am only me. They are failed versions of me. I am who they tried to become. I am the final product. The rest are just spare parts who never really were anything. "  
"How do you know that?" Gavin suddenly became serious.  
"Know what?" Nines let go of his jacket.  
"That you're the final product."  
Nines took a sharp breath in.  
"..I dont."


End file.
